Christmas Story
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: This is a christmas oneshot! It's Christmas eve and everyone are decorating! Alexis and Jaden like each other but won't admit it. So can they with the help of their friends finnaly tell each other how they feel? R&R :)


**Hey, guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE AND I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST! :D 3 **

**This is a Christmas oneshot!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Story<strong>

Alexis was standing alone by the light-house, looking in the distance. ´It's almost christmas.´ She tought as she kept seeing his face every time she closed her eyes. Certain kid from Red-Slifer dorm who stole her heart, but didn't even know it. She fell in love with him at the moment she saw him, but she never told him. And the thing she asked herself everyday was _´Dose he feel the same way?´_

˝Hey, Alexis.˝ A voice came from behind as she quickly turned around and saw Zane standing before her.

˝Oh, Zane. Hi.˝ She greeted him with a smile.

˝Why are you standing here all alone in the middle of the night? Aren't you cold?˝ Zane asked while looking at the blond girl.

˝I'm not cold. I'm just thinking that's all.˝ She replied.

˝Oh, I see. You're thinking about _him_, right?˝

˝Who?˝ She asked as if she didn't know who was he talking about.

˝Jaden Yuki, of corse. Who eles.˝ Zane said out loud as hers eyes widened and she blushed that he didn't even needed her to say it. He could tell from expression on her face.

˝WHAT!? No! W…where….where did you get that from, Zane!? I'm not in love with Jaden!˝ Alexis snapped as she blushed even more.

˝Oh, come on Lex. You can't lie to me.˝ Zane said.

˝What!? B…but I'm not…˝

˝Yeah, you are. I can see it in your eyes. I noticed how you look at him, that sparkel in your eye and when you talk about him.˝ Zane said with a smile on as Alexis kept looking at him.

˝But I….˝ She begun but then saw him looking at her and she knew he wouldn't give in. ˝Fine! I admit it!˝

˝See? Now was that so hard?˝ Zane teased her.

˝Oh, shut up!˝ She turned away from him and pouted. Zane just kept smiling.

˝So what are you plan on giving him for Christmas?˝ Zane asked.

˝Um….I don't know…yet…˝

* * *

><p><span>Meawhile…<span>

˝Okay, so the tree is set, now all we gotta do is decorate it.˝ Jaden said enthuziasticlly while looking at the tree with a big smile.

˝You say it like that's easy thing to do…pftt…˝ Chazz complained.

˝Are you kidding? Decorating christmas tree is one of my faveorite things about christmas!˝ Jaden said.

˝Geek…˝ Chazz sighed.

˝Here're the decoratinos!˝ Syrus together with Atticus, Chumley and Bastion brought the decorations and put them on table.

˝Great! Now let's start decorating!˝ Jaden jumped.

˝Calm down Jay, let's wait for the others.˝ Atticus said.

˝Pfft….˝ Jaden pouted as he sat on the chair next to Chazz.

˝Hey guys!˝

˝Sorry we're late!˝ Jasmine and Mindy came in with lot of bags.

˝Where were you two so long?˝ Atticus asked.

˝We were shopping for groceries and stuff..˝ Mindy said.

˝Those cookies and cakes aren't gonna make themselves, you know?˝ Jasmine hissed.

˝Have you two seen my brother or Alexis anywhere?˝ Syrus asked, since they already had to be there to help.

˝Oh, we seen them by the light-house just a moment ago.˝ Mindy answeard.

˝What!? What are they together by the light-house?˝ Jaden snapped.

˝What's up with you Jay?˝ Atticus asked, raising an eyebrow, as he noticed Jaden started to act weird.

˝N…nothing. I was just…umm….nevermind…˝ Jaden started to blush as he turned away from everyone and turned himselfe towards the tree.

˝You sound…jelous…˝ Atticus whispered into his ears as Jaden starttled.

˝What? I'm not jelous!˝ He yelled.

˝Yeah, you are. And everyone can tell, right guys?˝ Atticus turned to everyone else.

˝Yeah!˝ They all said and Jaden blushed even more.

˝WHAAAT? You guys are crazy!˝ Jaden hissed and he turned away.

˝Oh Jaden, that's so sweet. You're in love.˝ Mindy said.

˝Am not!˝ Jaden yelled.

˝Yeah, you are Jay!˝ Attikus teased him and pettered him on the head.

˝Oh, shut up!˝

* * *

><p><span>Back with Alexis and Zane…<span>

˝Oh, look at the time! We already had to be there to help decorate the tree and everyinthing else! Come on! We have to hurry!˝ Alexis paniced as she looked at her watch and stared walking away from th light house as Zane followed her.

* * *

><p><span>And back with the others….<span>

˝Hey guys! We're here!˝ Alexis and Zane finnaly got there.

˝Finally! Where were you two!?˝ Jaden jumped and looked at Alexis.

˝We were talking and we kind of lost track of time.˝ She said.

˝What were you talking about?˝ Jaden asked curiously while moving closer to her as Alexis started feeling awkward about his face being so close to hers.

˝Ummm…n..nothing…˝ She blushed.

˝Nothing?˝ Jaden asked as he raised an eyebrow.

˝Yeah! Nothing! What's with all the questions, Jaden?˝ Alexis asked.

˝I was just asking…˝ He said as he turned his head away and blushed. For a few minutes there was an awkward silence as Atticus broke the silence.

˝Well…now, shall we begin?˝ He asked with a bit smile on.

˝Yeah!˝ Everyone jumped.

˝Yayy….˝ Chazz just mumbled lazly as Mindy came and pulled him up.

˝Now, now Chazz, where's your Christmas spirit, huh?˝ She asked him.

˝He's on vacation.˝ He said sarcasticly.

˝Oh, come on! Cheer up a little!˝ Mindy giggled.

˝Hmm…˝

˝Chazz, why don't ya stop moping around like an old dude and just tell the girl how you feel.˝ Atticus said as he pased by them. Both of them blushed and looked at eachother.

˝Atticus! You moron!˝ Chazz yelled.

˝I like you, Chazz.˝ Mindy said.

˝Whaa…˝ Chazz blushed as he looked at the girl. ˝Ehh….umm…I…like you too…˝ He said it and she smiled, and he did too.

˝They are so cute together.˝ Alexis said as she kept looking at the two.

˝Just tell him.˝ Zane told her from behind.

˝….˝ She just kept quiet.

And so they all decorated the tree and the room and they made cookied and cakes. They laughed and talked all night.

And then it was the midnight.

˝Marry Christmas everyone!˝

˝Marry Christmas!˝

˝Marry Christmas!˝

They all hugged and smiled and laugehed.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later Jaden noticed that Alexis went out and so he followed her, as both Atticus and Zane saw Jaden going after her and they smiled.<p>

˝Hey, Lex what's up?˝ Jaden asked.

˝Nothing. I just needed some fresh air.˝ She said and looked up at the stars. ˝The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Jaden…I have to tell you something!˝ Alexis turned towards him and came closer as she looked him in the eyes. She always loved those big brown eyes of his.

˝What is it?˝

˝I like you!˝ She finnaly got the courage to tell him. She finnaly told him. And she was glad.

She blushed as she kept looking at him. He didn't say a word, he just smiled and gazed at her as he wraped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She didn't expect it, but she liked it. As they broke away from the kiss they both looked at each other and blushed.

˝I like you two.˝ Jaden smiled.

˝You know, this is the best Christmas ever!˝ Alexis said and smiled. ˝'Cause I got you with me. And I'm never letting you go!˝ She hugged him tightly as she burried her head into his hair.

Jaden's heart beated faster and faster every second. ˝I'm not letting you go either, Lex. You're mine now.˝ He smiled again and blushed, as he wraped his arms around her.


End file.
